One year anniversary
by Sirens in the water
Summary: BC announces what everyone doesn't want to hear. They will have a ball and must attend. On top of that, the have to have dates. The universe must love to torture them. Spitfire, Chalant, Supermartian, and Kaldur x Rocket.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is to make up for retiring 3rd Generation Justice. Yet another spitfire one. And yes Wally and Artemis still deny their feelings for each other.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

"WHAT!" The sound of eight shocked teenage voices resounded through the mountain.

"Yes, we are gong to do an one year anniversary dance for the YJ team. It IS formal. And your mentors WILL be there. In fact, the entire JLA will be there. It is tomorrow night, so you might want to hurry up on the shopping." Black Canary walked out heels clicking. The team stood shell shocked for about a minute when...

"Oh and you HAVE to bring dates. Ta ta!" _Recognized Black Canary 09._

"The cherry on top," muttered Artemis. The teens looked at each other, blushing profusely.

"Well," Megann said in her chirpy voice," the girls and I will go shopping now, bye!" The girls ran out with a bunch of nervous waves and some cussing on our dear archer's part. All the boys looked pale and skittish. They walked in a daze to the living room and sat down. Robin asked, voice cracking,

"Well-*cough* Well, who are we going to ask out?" Wally looked at him incredulously.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe THE GIRLS ON OUR TEAM?" Robin smiled at him.

"Never would have thought of that! Maybe you aren't that stupid after all!" Wally smirked.

"Thank- wait a second! Are you calling me stu-?" He was cut off by Kaldur.

"Maybe we should say who we are thinking about asking? That way we all don't ask the same girl." Everyone shrugged.

"Okay, so I want to ask Artemis," Robin said. Wally's mouth dropped open and he started to protest.

"She is way too old for you and I saw her first!" Robin smiled a smile worth of the Cheshire cat.

"Do you realize that you just said that you like Arty?" Wally turned redder than his hair and sputtered indignantly.

"Well- I- um- I don't- what I mean is- ARGH! I hate you Robin!" Robin cackled. Conner looked at them, puzzled.

"Wait, Robin, I thought you liked Zatanna?" Robin stopped laughing instantly. Everyone looked at Conner with a dead pan expression on their face. He looked uncomfortable under their stares, squirming.

"Sometimes you amaze me. Yes, Conner, I like Zatanna. I only said that so Kid Idiot over here would confess his undying love for our dear Artemis."

"I do not love Artemis! That much anyways." Wally muttered the last part. Robin smirked.

"So, Kal, you gonna ask Rocket?" Robin grew evil horns and a tail at that moment. Kaldur turned bright pink.

"Yes." Conner said,

"Which leaves Megann to me. But before we go ( for people were starting to get up) we need to sign a contract that says we won't chicken out. Deal?" Everyone nodded a little fearfully. Conner tore out a piece of paper from a notebook lying on the coffee table. He wrote,

'We, as the men of Young Justice, in order to please Black Canary, establish honor and bravery, insure that we will ask out a girl, promise to not chicken out, provide moral support for each other, promote the union of the pair, and secure the blessing of nonsingleism, for ourselves and our dates, do ordain and establish this agreement for the Young Justice team.'

"Dude, are you obsessed with the constitution or something?" asked Robin, signing and worried about the super clone. Conner answered,

"Or something. Do we have tuxedos?" Robin looked at him side ways.

"I'm sure Agent A will have something up his sleeve."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I got a bunch of reviews. Thanx! Here is a chapter about the girls goin' shopping! Who doesn't like shopping? Artemis!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own **

"NO! I will not wear that revolting thing!" Megann was holding up a frilly _pink_ dress. Artemis turned on heel and walked away. She walked up next to Zatanna who was riffling through the purple dresses.

"Hey, Zee, this one would look pretty on you." Artemis held up a strapless, sparkly lilac dress that had little sequins all over it. Zatanna looked it up and down. She shrugged, and took it from her friend. Raquel **( rocket) **came over to Artemis and said,

"So I found this dress that would match Wally's eyes perfectly!" She held up an emerald green dress that was tight fitting on the top and flared a little on the bottom. It had little purple flowers across the top and two purple spaghetti straps. Artemis looked at her.

"What makes you think I'm going with Wally? Kaldur texted me that he wanted to go with me." Raquel's face fell, and Artemis bust out laughing.

"Kidding! He is totally in to you." Artemis took the dress from the older teen and ran to the changing rooms carrying about three other dresses. Megann walked in behind the archer holding about thirty dresses. Raquel rushed over and took some from the martian.

"Megann, why do you need all of these? You can morph into whatever dress you want." Megann smiled and replied,

"I'm going to make Artemis and Zatanna try on some of these. Oh and there are a few for you in here too." The headed back to see Artemis wearing a short, black dress that went to mid thigh with red lace. Artemis looked in disgust at the dress.

"It looks like I'[m a stripper or something." Zatanna came out and cracked up. Artemis glared at her.

"Oh, Kid would die if you wore that! He would just die, right there." Artemis' eye lit up.

"In that case, it would be worth it! The world really only needs one Flash, doesn't it?" Megann looked at her, frightened.

"You're going to kill Wally?" Artemis turned to her.

"Yes, I'm going to wear this dress, and while he is mesmerized, I'll stick one of my arrows up his-"

"Stop!" cried the martian, covering her ears. The other girls laughed at her.

"Megann, we were kidding," soothed Zatanna. Artemis went back to change. Zatanna was wearing a pink dress with purple chiffon from the waist down. It had little flowers all over it. When she twirled it flared out.

"I hate it. It looks like a meadow threw up on me," she deadpanned. Zatanna hopped down, and went back to change into something else. Megann handed Rocket a deep blue dress.

"Try it on, at least." Rocket went into a changing room as soon as Artemis vacated one. She was wearing the one Raquel chose. It went to her knees. Artemis looked it up and down and vetoed it. Megann walked over and handed her a silver dress.

"Try this one." Artemis shrugged and went in just as Zatanna came out. She was wearing Artemis' dress choice. Zatanna caught one look at herself and turned right back around.

"Wait, Zatanna," Megann called, "try this one." Zatanna took the coral dress, and turned back into the room. Megann waited patiently, and wasn't disappointed. Rocket came out first. The blue dress fell in waves to her feet. The top was beaded with silver beads, and the skirt was swirl to look like a covering of flowers. The top was fitted and strapless, while the bottom was free flowing.

"This is it," Raquel said to the martian. Megann squealed with delight, and Artemis then came out. Both of the other girls gasped. The silver dress was a mermaid fit down to the knees. Then it flared out. The top had one strap, and on that strap was a light pink cherry blossom. At the hem was a network of light pink beads that were worked in such a way that they seemed to be cherry blossom petals. Artemis looked at herself in the mirror.

"Megann, you're a genius!" The girls turned at the sound of a door opening. Zatanna came out. The dress was halter top with a flower at the waist off to the right. The dress was fitted on top and poofed out below the waist. It went down to her knees, and brightened up the entire room.

"This is my dress. Megann, why don't you morph into your dress?" The martian obliged. Her dress was a deep purple, and it went down to mid thigh. In the middle was a white, satin ribbon that tied around her waist. The girls looked at each other, and then looked in the mirror.

"We look like princesses," said Zatanna.

"We are princesses."

**Megann knows best! Next is the pressures of asking a girl out. :) Artemis would you like to do the honors?**

**Artemis: Review or sirens in the water will send an angry legion of sirens to hypnotize you. Good enough?**

**Me: Yeah, but next time with more umph.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thank you all for the reviews! So this might be the funniest chapter in the entire story. Some of these thing will be inspired by Shakespeare. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE TOLD IN FIRST PERSON!**

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own YJ or Shakespeare or Born this way**

_**Kaldur**_

Raquel walked into the living room, sighing happily. She seemed oddly detached.

"Raquel, what is up?" I asked, a little nervous. She turned my way and smiled a light smile. She seemed to float over, and sit down.

"Megann found the most gorgeous dresses for the dance! She has an amazing taste, considering the fact she wears clothing from a 1980s TV show." She had a point there. Raquel smiled again and rose. I caught her wrist. Now or never.

"Raquel-"

_ I'm beautiful in my way, _

_ cause God makes no mistakes_

_ I'm on the right track baby_

_ I was born this way_

_ "_Sorry, Kal, I have to take this." She answered her phone.

"Hello? Hey! So he did? Huh, slap him! No? Okay, bye. Sorry, you were saying?" She looked at me kind of expectantly, and my courage took a vacation. I gulped.

"Raquel, would you like to go to the ball with me?"

_**Raquel**_

"Raquel, would you like to go to the ball with me?" He dropped his gaze to his lap. I felt my face heat up, and my stomach turned in somersaults. He asked me! I was a bit lightheaded with joy when I answered,

"Of course!" He looked at me, and grinned widely. He stood up, and took my hand. He lightly kissed it and said,

"Until tonight then." He walked off leaving me frozen in place. I sat down heavily, taking in everything that just happened. Then I yelled,

"Megann!"

**At that same time**

_**Conner**_

I walked up to Megann, sweaty palmed. Why is it so hardto ask her out? She is my girlfriend! I sighed, getting her attention.

"Conner! Do you need something?" I nodded. She smiled gently at me, prompting me.

"Um, well Megann, I've been thinking. This isn't easy you know. I'm-" She cut me off.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Her face registered hurt.

"No no! I'm wondering if you want to go to the ball with me?" She smiled widely and kissed me. Score!

**At the same time...**

_**Robin**_

Okay, seriously? Where is she! I wandered around the mountain for the fifth time, and I still haven't found Zatanna. I'm the ninja! I headed to the library, again. Finally, I saw her tell tale long black hair. Smirking, I jumped into the rafters. I swooped down like on a vine, and caught her around her waist. She shrieked in my ear. We swung back into the rafters, and I set her down.

"Robin! Why did you do that? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I grinned sheepishly and said,

"Sorry. So do you want to go to the dance with me?" I tried to be all nonchalant, and failed. My voice cracked. She giggled, and I blushed as red as my costume.

"Sure! But first, please get me down." I grinned devilishly. Picking her up bridal style, I jumped. She squeezed me tight, and I set off a grappling hook. We swung across the book shelves, and too complete the act, I flipped and touched down. I let Zatanna get to her feet. Her blue eyes were wide with excitement.

"That was so fun! Let's do it again!" I complied. After all, it is kinda fun.

**At the same time...**

_**Wally**_

I ran up to Artemis, who was reading a book. I plopped down next to her on the couch. I took a deep breath loudly, getting her to look over.

"May I help you?" She asked, sassy as usual. I opened my mouth and said,

"May I compare thee to a summer's rain, no dew, no day?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Thou art more ugly, wait it's lovely isn't it? And more fiery. How does that rhyme?" Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Rough winds do destroy the despicable bud of lay. This doesn't make sense!" Artemis tried not to laugh at the me.

"And summer's lease hath all too purple a date. Seriously, Robin?" Artemis bit her bottom lip.

"Wally, you've got it all wrong! The sonnet doesn't go like that! Don't use anything Robin gives you! Why do you need it any ways, hmm?" Uh oh. I stuttered,

"Well-um-I- you- see-"

"Wally! Spit it out!" The impatient archer yelled. I yelled back,

"Fine! I wanted to ask you to the dance in a romantic way!" I blushed when I realized the words were out of my mouth.

"You want to go to the dance with me?" Artemis asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I'll go with you. Wally, you could have just asked me out right."

"I know," I said," but you deserve the best." Artemis was touched beyond words. She kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"That's really sweet, Wally. See you tonight." She walked off. I pumped my fist in the air. Yes! Now I have a little bird to go murder...

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So sorry for the wait! I don't have a valid excuse so sorry! But here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

_In the girl's room_

"Artemis! You will wear makeup! It would look so pretty!" Megann told her friend. Artemis refused. All the other girls were ready, but Artemis was the last to go.

"Artemis, please!" cried Zatanna. Both girls gave her puppy dog eyes, and she crumbled.

"Fine, but not too much," she relented. The two girls squealed in delight. Raquel came out of the bathroom all dressed.

"Alright, girls, let's get workin'." They sat Artemis in a chair, and got to work. Zatanna took care of hair, Megann and Raquel had makeup.

"So while we are working, how about we recap our asking outs?" The girls all agreed to this. Zatanna went first.

"Robin snuck up on me! He grabbed my waist and pulled me into the rafters. I thought I was being kidnapped or something. After he asked me out, I asked him to get me down. He picked me up, and jumped! I am not lying! He jumped down. I thought we were going to die. But he set off a grappling hook, so we survived. So yeah." Zatanna said, focusing on Artemis' elaborate hair style.

"That is so Robin. Irregular, unpredictable, and ninja like. Any how that is nothing compared to how Wally asked me," started Artemis.

"You know the sonnet that starts' May I compare thee to a summer's day'? He started to do that, but messed up horribly. Apparently Robin gave him a revised copy. It was kinda funny. He was really confused, and all like 'This doesn't make sense!' When I pointed out that the entire thing was wrong, he turned redder than his hair. I almost laughed at his ridiculous face, but you all know that I have a strict no laughing at Wally policy. He then said that I deserve the best, and that's why he did all of that." All the girls awed at the tale. Raquel told her tale.

"Well, while Kaldur asked me, my phone rang. It was hilarious. Then after he asked me, he kissed my fingers!" Megann said,

" I thought Conner was going to break up with me! But then he asked me! This ball is going to be so much fun!"

"Speak for yourself," Artemis muttered.

"Done with the hair!" Zatanna announced.

"Done with the makeup!" Artemis looked at herself in the mirror, and was speechless.

"Let's go."

_ In the main room_

"How long does it take for four girls to get ready?" complained Wally. The boys were all wearing the same color suit as their girl's dress. Wally had on a midnight blue tie and a silver suit, Kaldur had a blue suit and a green tie, Robin had a coral suit and a black tie, and Conner had a purple suit and a white tie. At that precise moment the girls walked in, and the guys were floored.

Raquel had on her blue dress with black high heels. Her pixie cut hair was given blue highlights. Her makeup was blue based and light. Megann had on her purple dress and white flats. Her auburn hair was done up in a loose bun, and she had light purple eye shadow. Her lipstick was a light pink, and her blush was evident when Conner wolf whistled. Both Conner and Kaldur took their dates to the zeta tubes,and left.

Zatanna had her coral dress and a gold necklace around her neck. She had on black high heels that made her as tall as Robin. Her light pink makeup was barely visible. Robin was speechless as he offered her his arm. Giggling, she took it. The two young teens exited through the zeta tubes as well.

Artemis and Wally were alone. She had on her silver dress, and high heels that were cherry blossom pink. She had on silver based makeup and pink lipstick.

"Artemis you look amazing!" She smiled.

"You don't look that bad either." He let out a small laugh, and escorted her through the zeta tubes. They arrived to see dancing heroes. They looked at each other and laughed, joining the fray.

**Do you like?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, so sorry it took me this long to update! Eater stuff you know the drill. Finally chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

"And now to slow things down a bit, Just the way you are by Bruno Mars." The slow melody played through the dance floor, inviting the couples to get closer. Robin and Zatanna got closer and revolved on the spot, looking everywhere but each other. Robin's stomach knotted up as did Zatanna's.

"Sooooooo, Zee, um how do you like being on the team?" Robin asked. Wrong question. Her face fell immediately.

"Yeah, it's fun," she replied crisply. Robin inwardly winced at her tone.

"Zee, I didn't mean-What I meant-"

"I know what you were trying to say. It's okay. But sometimes I miss him so much, and I wonder what would have happened if he was still here." Robin pulled her into a hug and whispered,

"As Dick Grayson, sometimes I miss my parents." Her eyes went wide with shock, and she hugged him back.

"Thanks, Dick." They went back to revolving, but Zatanna's head was in the crook of Dick's neck, and his hands were entirely around her.

"Wanna get out of here?" he whispered spontaneously. She nodded. Smirking, he grabbed her waist, and they flew into the rafters.

_**At the same time but a little after...**_

"Well, Raquel, do you wish to dance?" She looked at him, and smirked.

"How about we ditch this party? I hate dances. Too stuffy." He looked at her, unsure.

"Should we?" She laughed and said,

"Would you rather sit around here and be bored or go back to the cave and watch a movie and curse Sponge Bob?" Kaldur considered his options.

"Let us go." They weaved through the crowd, noticing the absence of the bird and the magician. They got to the Zeta tubes and disappeared in a flash of light that went unnoticed in the commotion created by a certain speedster and archer.

_**At the same time kinda...**_

Megann and Conner stood on the edge. Neither of them knew how to dance. Megann looked at Conner.

"I could teach you a traditional Martian dance," she suggested. He shrugged. She led him onto the floor.

"Okay, so put one of your hands on my left arm and the other on my hip. I'll place my free hand on your chest. Now go forward, backward, left, right, fly ( she levitated him), land-" The pair 'accidentally' landed on top of Superman. The three Metas fell to the ground. Superman and Conner glared at each other.

"Watch where you are landing, Martian," Superman spat. Conner pushed him to the ground.

"Don't speak to her like that!" He yelled. Megann shrank away from the two kryptonians. Clark got up and punched Conner. The punch sent him flying back. Megann stepped in front of the Big Blue Boy scout.

"Stop it!" She yelled. Clark pushed her aside. Making her fall into the spitfire couple. Artemis helped her up and started to yell at the man.

_**Before this moment...**_

"So, Arty, um do you wanna dance?" She shrugged and walked onto the dance floor. Looping her hands around Wally's neck she said,

"A year ago, if you told me that I would like Wally West, I would have sent you to a doctor." He laughed, but abruptly stopped.

"You said you like me." Artemis blushed as red as his hair and looked to the ground. He smiled and tilted her face up.

"I like you too. I liked you from the moment I saw you. I just didn't know how to express my feelings. You seemed to hate me."

"I never hated you. Before I met you, I wanted to be like you. A hero. You were the reason I stood up to my dad every day. When I met you, I didn't know what to do. So I took the rough approach. Sorry if I mislead you." Wally looked at her gently.

"I'm glad you did. Otherwise, I might not be doing this." He drew her closer and sealed their lips in a kiss.

_**Present...**_

"Superman! You are supposed to help people, not hurt them!" Artemis yelled. All the league members turned their heads to see the feud.

"They landed on me!" He yelled, indignant. Artemis glared at him.  
>"Mistakes happen, like your face." Wally snickered at his spitfire. Superman tried to punch her, but she dodged. She, then, flipped him over. He landed on the ground. She smirked, until he got up and flew into the air, holding her. He dropped her. She screamed, as did Dick, who had momentarily returned for Zatanna's corsage. He saw his parents fall again as his friend almost hit the earth.<p>

Wally caught her before she fit the ground. GA and the Flash stood behind their proteges. Both Flashes started to vibrate in anger. Wally ran over with his uncle next to him. They both punched SM simultaneously, and sent him flying.

"Wally, take Artemis and get out. Megann and Conner, leave as well." Canary yelled. Wally picked Artemis up bridal style and rushed them to the zeta tubes. Conner punched tables and chair out of his way, creating a path to the tubes. Both aliens disappeared. Robin flashed away right after them.

_**At the cave...**_

"Conner, stop squirming. I need to put ice on your eye." Megann carefully held an ice pack to his eye. Robin was hugging Artemis, crying. Zatanna came up and hugged them both.

"Dick, I'm okay. I promise. It's okay." He nodded and detached himself from her.

"I thought you were going to die, like them." Wally sped up beside Artemis.

"I'd never let that happen. I love her too much," he said. Artemis smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Kaldur and Raquel turned on the movie 'The Lord of the Rings'. BC came in about halfway through the movie. Robin and Zatanna were asleep next to each other, Wally was holding Artemis close, Megann was in Conner's lap, and Kaldur was holding Raquel's hand. She informed the team,

"That is the last dance we are ever having. Period." Everyone awake laughed.

**The end. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
